epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MetalFire/Eva vs Ezekiel (Happy birthday Night!!)
Welcome to the ultimate rap battle royale between the original Total Drama contestants, This is for Nights birthday Ezekiel: Yo Yo homies looks like I'm facing a waste of competition Eh try to calm down and actually be smart is my suggestion I'm the Canadian OG and I shine brighter then my bling Of course a girl like you couldn't handle the pain I bring The chances of you winning are as short as your temper In everything I'm number one so no one can beat me regardless of Gender Eva: Grrrr I can't believe I have to deal with this sexist Gollum wannabe All you are is a decayed un intelligent dumbass to face me! Even Chris tried to get rid of you and with my muscles I'll break you like a stick It's pretty easy dissing this wannabee Gangster prick Your god awful rhymes have made me angry so it will be easy to beat ya I would rather face that sarcastic smartass Noah Noah: Um excuse me idiots can you please stop rapping and let me read Get the fact that your I.Q is lower then your ranking, ya see? I'mma beat you with rhymes in this Dodgebrawl trap I don't tolerate bullshit so please shut your yap You two are dumber then Owen and my A+ disses will put you in a coma You know who's gonna win? Heh heh probably Noah Justin: Hold on let the Total Drama beauty king get a shot at the mic Top teir villain heart throb while Eva is an uncultured dike My insults are harder then my abs and I'm hotter then the sun Noah your performance is as good as your attitude and It's clear I won Hey Ezekiel all you'll ever be is Chris's experiment Sorry uglys no one can beat me and the ladies say I'm excellent Katy: Sorry Justin judging from this and the show you obviously lack talent I may be called The Sweet Girl, but against ya'll I'll get violent For this battle I don't need Sadie and Justin you're not quite famous Noah learn to get a personality and you can't compare to my greatness Dissing you total drama losers from my heart is what I love to do I'd rather face that dumb chicken Tyler then you Tyler: Wait a sec bruh trying to badmouth me? You must be out of reason Katy was so bad at this game she couldn't come back for another season The disses I'm spitting pack more damage then my fingers My rhymes will be your Phobia factor so don't pull my trigger Justin all you'll ever be is Coutrneys bitch and my tactics are crafty None of you chumps could ever beat this 5 star athlete Izzy: E-scope here to bring Riot On The Set against these weaklings I don't need to get Monster here to lyrically beat you till your bleeding Tyler your flow is a bigger mess then your relationship with Lindsay After seeing my rapping skills the RCMP wouldn't want to mess with me I'll drop kick you failures from the island to the creek After challenging this crazy good chick your future will be bleak Cody: Hey hey hey it's the ladies man here to beat all of you The cool kid will be throwing Hawaiian punches, what can you possibly do With my Smooth moves in this fight, you're the deer, and I'm the hunter Izzy I'll break you way worse then you did to your "lovers" Having a chill cold flow accompanied by the Drama Brothers, Oh yeah Did the cod-mister beat these dorks? Helllll yeah Beth: Cody all you are is a geek who can only attract a stalker I'm a talented winner with the action to kick you into a locker If you can't take the heat, then you're not worthy of facing me Also you kept Gwens Bra?, Can you be even more creepy With my Killer Grip I'll leave your asses grounded Hey Katy your friend Sadie seems more well rounded Sadie: Hey!! It's time for the real all-star to enter the arena Oh who can you trust? Not these Physcotic divas Beth all you are is the wannabee, while I'm the OG You know your doomed when you mess with me and Katy Cody my rhymes will maul you worse then that Bear, don't you see? Even Trent and the others know that you can never beat me Harold: Awwww yeah!! Time for the master of skillz to bring X-treme torture (Boo-yah) This Kung Fu master with my Nunchucks will crack yo asses, fo sure Call me Napoleon cause my sick disses will bring damage like dynamite Beat boxing these scrubs off with melody's from my Keyboard, with my might I hate your rapping more then Duncan and you beating me? Now that's a myth You've been schooled by Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady the fifth Courtney: ALL OF YOU NEED TO SHUT YOUR IDIOTIC MOUTHS!! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR TINY BRAINS I'M THE TOP DOG HERE, SO BEATING YOU BITCHES WON'T BE A BASIC STRAIN EVERYONE KNOWS I MAKE THE C.I.T STAND FOR COLD INTELLIGENT TRAINEE HAROLD ALL YOU ARE IS A CHEATER WHO CAN'T GET LASHAWNA'S LOVE AND YOU COULD NEVER BEAT ME I'M A NATURAL BORN LEADER WHILE ALL OF YOU ARE WASTE OF HUMAN LIVES THIS VILLAINOUS VULTURE WILL MAKE SURE NONE OF YOU COME OUT ALIVE!! Trent: All of you need to calm down and get along, Especially you Courtney Be at peace with the world and you can be a cool guy like me I love all of you, but you gotta understand that you're being torn apart Take these words to heart young ones, then you'll play your part (In this game...) Life's just a big train, So be careful, and I'll be deadly like a mime (That I fear...) I taught all of you a lesson today, and I didn't need to diss you in rhyme Bridgette: Cowabunga Broskis! The surfer girl is here to wash these jokes up under a wave None of you can compare to my narley raps, so might as well dig your own grave Anything Yukon can do, I can do better, especially in dissing Even If you try to hide and be sneaky, you'll still get a verbal ass kicking Trent try to diss us properly and Courtney all you are is a massive bitch Face it losers, you just got washed up under a ditch Lindsay: Hi!! The Princess is here to lyrically smite you peasants I rock n rule at this game, All the boys on the show say I'm quite pleasant To beat this blond bomb? Now that's off the chains! Bow down to Admiral Lindsay, Her Hotness, If you have any brains You can't help falling in louvre when you see me dissin I could never lose in this battle of Heroes vs Villains D.J: Pardon me, but let me join the bout to beat all of you jerks Representing Team Victory, defeating the lot of you won't be work Lindsay how can you expect to win if you couldn't remember Tylers name Bridgette girl your face is uglier then Heathers legs, Of course I'll win this game It's Jamacian me sweat on how much pain I'm dishing, let me take a breather Capturing these bitches on my trap, Hook, Line, and screamer!! Geoff: Now it's time to throw a party on my victory against these dicks Harold the reason Duncan and I pick on you is cause you're a prick My lines are a Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon, so be prepared to fail Yo bros and bruhs the disses I'm dishing drop harder then hail All of you thinking you can beat the funniest guy around, try and do the math Thanks for tuning in for the ass kicking, Only on Total Drama Aftermath! Leshawna: The girl with the tude has joined to dish out Haute Camp-ture I got the master moves and with my power, I'm a true warrior I'll be giving all of y'all a slap slap revolution on why it's impossible to beat me Geoff you're an idiot with a bigger ego Chris and you can't even throw a good party I'm your greatest enemy in this battle, so watch your back Better beware when Leshawna attacks!! Duncan: The badass delinquent is here to roast you Marshmallows with my burns With my one handed hook I'll drive you to the point of no return I'm a Killer Bass on the Mic and a hardcore boss from Juvie Walk like an Egyptian out of here, since you can't beat this emcee Leshawna nobody likes your dancing and cracking your skulls is my priority All you dorks think you can step up to me? You Regatta Be Kidding Me Heather: Well losers that was a nice attempt at spitting, but you can't touch the queen bee I'm a mistress with a heart of ice, while you're not worth a million you baby's With an iron fist I'll cause more pain then I did to Gwen with her diary I triple dog dare you to even think you have a shot against me Duncan all you are is a sarcastic criminal and Leshawna is a brute with just brawn I'm the true master of this game, Lindsay and Beth all you are is just my pawns Gwen: Ugh!! I may be the Loner, but I'm coming out to say you're giving me a headache, as usual Duncan I'm sick of your tough guy act and I'm The Bold and the Booty-ful Trent you've pissed me off more then nine times and I've had it I'd rather be buried alive then deal with your shit!! Me dealing with all of you weak, idiotic, annoying bitches is unfair Heather my rhymes will make you disappear faster then your hair Owen: It's the Screaming Gopher in the house to deliver sick rhymes How can you beat the Top Dog, when he is in his prime You won't survive this Niagara Brawl and I'll be your Grim Reaper I may be fat, but unlike Gwen I'm not a dirty lying cheater I'm the OG of the show and rapping, while all of you are beginners In the first season and in this battle I AM THE WINNER!! Sierra: OMG your noob-ish rapping is like totally making me LOL When you challenge the Uber fan you'll be sucker punched to hell Today on Sierra's blog we'll be taking out these Total Drama Dirt-bags (Not Codykins) I know all of your weaknesses so dissing you won't be a total drag Owen and Gwen you're just old news while I'm the fresh and new This All-Star Heroic Hamster will roundhouse kick you so hard you'll turn blue! Alejandro: I'm tall, I'm tan, I'm young, and the true handsome arch villain will take victory Hailing from Spain to prove that I can never be beaten, just ask Courtney Owen you piss me off more then Jose and I'll break you worse then your jaw Sierra all you are is an annoying stalker while I'm the greatest contestant you ever saw My rhymes will be your Obsta-Kill Kourse since they're the top-est of tiers All of you were just my puppets and in this battle I'm the puppeteer! Who Won?? Ezekiel Eva Noah Justin Katy Tyler Izzy Cody Beth Sadie Harold Courtney Trent Bridgette Lindsay D.J Geoff Leshawna Duncan Heather Gwen Owen Sierra Alejandro Category:Blog posts